Face Down
by MissMatched14
Summary: "Face down in the dirt, she says, this doesn't hurt..."  Songfic about what happens when Percy and Annabeth break up, and the next summer Annabeth comes back with a new boyfriend. But then, Percy sees something he shouldn't have. Bad summary. Sorry.
1. Face Down Lyrics

**So, this is based off the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Not sure if I plan to continue it, depends on the feedback I get. So, here are the lyrics to Face Down, and I recommend you listen to the song just to get a feel of the story. Enjoy! (:**

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down.<p>

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<p>

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down.<p>

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
>say you're right again<br>Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has<p>

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again.<p>

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...<p>

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."  
>[x2]<p>

**I am almost positive the lyrics I have aren't correct..but they give you the idea of the story, so I'm not gonna bother to look them up again. (:**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Percy's POV**

"I don't like this," I said, looking at my girlfriend Annabeth, who looked like she may cry. She almost never cries.

"I don't either. But we can't keep this going. I'll be in DC, and you'll be in Boston. It's not like we can talk to each other on the phone," she said back.

I looked at the ground. In a month, Annabeth and I would be going to college. She would be going to a pristine architecture school in Washington, D.C., and I would be going to Boston College for who knows what. She doesn't think we can keep this going, and she (sadly may I add) asked me if we could break up. We've been dating for almost 3 years now, and it took me forever to actually get up the courage to kiss her. And then she kissed me first, only because I was about to die. But anyway, we've been through a lot. I mean, this is the girl I led the demigods at Camp-Half Blood to defeat the Titan Army. Everything is finally normal, then we turn 18, and life starts to suck again.

"Um…webcam chatting?' I suggested halfheartedly. I knew how this was going to end.

Annabeth just stared at me with her big gray eyes. I'd been looking at those eyes for 6 years now. Amazing how time flies, huh? Oh yeah. Then you go to college. "You know that won't work."

"I don't understand why you won't just let me get an apartment in DC. That way I could see you. I don't have to go to college…" I said. I knew what her answer would be.

She looked at me with a look that was so…_Annabeth._ "You have to go to college, Percy. And Boston College is a great school…" she trailed off.

I sighed. This was over, and she had won. As always. "Will you come back to camp during the summer?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "I've been here for almost ten years every summer, Percy. I'm going to come back." She started toying with her camp necklace, which was now filled with beads, the way she always did when she was nervous.

She sighed. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." Then she kissed me and walked away.

And that was the last time I saw Annabeth Chase.

Until now.

**I think I need a few good reviews, because I'm not sure if this is gonna work! Tell me what you think please! (:**


	3. Chapter 1

**Gotten great feedback for this so far, so I'm gonna go ahead and do chapter two. Here you go!**

10 months later

Okay, I absolutely, positively, hated college.

I was pretty close to not graduating freshman year. I could hardly read anything, and I couldn't sit still in those _long_ classes. The thing that kept me going all year was the fact I'd be at Camp Half Blood during the summer. All of my friends would be there…and so would Annabeth.

If there was one thing I missed, it was her. The way we ended wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Hopefully we could be together again, if only for the summer.

So, even though I hated it, I got through my exam, and practically ran to my dorm. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began putting clothes in it.

My roommate, Jared, walks in. "Woah, man. Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm getting out of this place…" I said.

He laughed. "Better be coming back, dude. Where are you going anyway?"

I really liked Jared, he was a good friend, but I couldn't tell him the truth. "Back to New York."

"Gonna go see Annabeth?" he asked.

Okay, that was one thing I had told him about.

I sighed. "Yeah. Am I pathetic?"

"Nah," he said.

I continued packing, and Jared gave me a hand. "I'm going down to Miami. See if I can get any hot chicks…"he said while packing my socks into my suitcase.

"What about Melanie?" I asked. Melanie was his latest, err, girlfriend, and it was because of her I spent some nights sleeping in the hallway.

He laughed. "Ended that today. Long distance doesn't work, dude."

I nodded, and we continued packing in silence. In about an hour, we had everything done.

"Well," he said, "have fun in New York."

I nodded and smiled, a little sadly. "Thanks. Don't have too much fun in Miami."

He laughed. "Not possible, dude. Seeya next year."

I waved to him and rolled my suitcase out the door. I drove to the airport and got on the next flight to New York. **[I'm not going to put the details of his flight or drive here]** When the plane finally arrived, I drove to Camp Half Blood, and I had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

When I arrived at the wooden gates of Camp Half Blood, my heart beat a little quicker. I was finally home.

I walked through the gates and smelled the familiar sweet smell of strawberries, and the clanging of swords. I was walking around, reminiscing on the first year I came here, when a huge person pretty much jump on top of me.

"Pe-r-r-r-rcy!"My best friend, Grover, bleated.

I laughed and said, "Hey man! Can you get off of me now…you're sorta suffocating me."

He stood up and brushed off his legs, which were goat legs, because he was a satyr. "Sorry. So, how was college?"

"It sucked. Hey…have you seen Annabeth?" I said, craning my neck around his head, looking for her.

Grover's smile faded. "Yeah…but there's something you should know…" I didn't hear what he had to say though, because I began to walk around, searching for her.

The thing I saw next pretty much crushed me.

Annabeth was talking to some guy with blonde hair that had a deep tan. He was holding her hands. A sharp breath escaped my mouth.

Then she looked over and saw me. "Percy!" she yelled, smiling. Her gray eyes were shining, when she came up and hugged me. I halfheartedly hugged her, feeling pretty bad.

Mr. Tan walked up to us. Annabeth immeadiately pulled away from me. Her smile faded as Mr. Tan glared at me and put his arm on the place where her shoulder and neck were connected. It bothered me; that gesture meant that he had power over her.

"Percy…this is Jake…my boyfriend," she said. My worst fears crashed down on me.

Jake stared at me coldly. "Son of Apollo."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I met him at school…and I learned he was a demigod…so I invited him to come to camp this year."

I nodded towards Jake. "I'm Percy…son of Poseidon."

He nods back and says, "Come on Annabeth…let's go to archery practice."

Jake pretty much dragged Annabeth along with him. Annabeth looked back at me, and she almost looked sad. I hoped she was.

As I watched him drag her away, I wanted to cry. I honestly loved Annabeth. This guy is treating her horribly.

I went to the only place I knew I could to think. The beach. I found a place where no one else was, and sat down in the shallow water where the water met the sand. I sighed and threw a seashell into the ocean.

I know it wasn't like she was cheating on me, we _had_ broken up. However, it felt as bad as if she had. I couldn't get rid of the sting in my heart.

"Curse you, Aphrodite," I muttered to myself.

The waves rushed and crashed a little bit harder. It didn't feel like punishment; it felt like my father was saying he was sorry for me.

I heard approaching footsteps behind me. Someone sat down in the sand next to me.

"Percy…" Annabeth said gently.

I shook my head and refused to look at her. I knew her eyes would make me break down.

She sighed deeply. "You know I still love you," she said.

I looked at her. "I honestly don't believe that."

"Well please do! It's the truth!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and said, "It was your idea to break up, not mine. I'm still in love with you. I have been all this time." I meant every word of it, too.

"I…I know. I think it was a mistake. But…I really like Jake too. And I don't want to hurt him…" she said, putting her hand on my elbow.

That's when I noticed it. Dark purplish-brownish bruises on her arm. They each looked like a little fingerprint; and there were four of them on one side, and a fifth on the opposite side. I grabbed her forearm and lined up my fingers with the bruises gently. An almost perfect match, besides the fact that the hand that had made those was bigger than mine. I looked at her.

Annabeth winced and said, "It…it isn't what you think…I got these while pulling apart an Ares kid and a Hermes kid that were fighting…"

I was still staring at the bruises. She tried to pull away, but I was stronger than her and I still held onto her arm.

I ran my fingers over the bruises. "I know that isn't true," I said quietly.

"Well it is!" she yelled, finally pulling away. She stood up.

"Annabeth, I'm not an idiot! And you can't just wear long sleeves for the rest of your life. This isn't right!" I said, standing up.

"I…I told you the truth," she said.

I took a deep breath and watched her run away, off the beach.

"Oh, and you think _I'm_ the bad boyfriend, Athena," I said to myself.

I only knew one thing.

I was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Okay, so, I'm wondering, should I do an Annabeth POV? Anyway, review! (:**


	4. Chapter 2

**I think I've decided I loooove writing this :D So I'm writing more! **

That night, I did a crazy thing that would possibly get me murdered.

I followed Annabeth.

After dinner, I saw her leave with Jake. I snuck away from my table and began to follow her.

"Going somewhere?"

I about yelled when a girl's voice said that to me. I jumped and turned around to see Rachel, the oracle, standing behind me.

"Gods, Rachel, you about scared me to death," I said, heart still pounding. I honestly thought she was Annabeth, but I guess I was just being paranoid.

She smiled mischievously and said, "That was kinda the point. So, following Annabeth, are we now?"

"Um…no…yes…maybe…I gotta go."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I have a feeling this will work out for you, Percy. Just try not to get too hurt in the process…"

I hated when she did that, being all mysterious about my future. She waved to me and skipped off into the distance. I continued to follow Annabeth.

I could see Jake guiding her where no one else was. He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and then melted into the forest. I followed them and stood behind a tree.

"Where were you today?" Jake demanded. Annabeth looked pale in the moonlight, and she shivered from the cold. I suppressed the urge to go up to her and put my arm around her.

"I was…studying. In my cabin. Just going over some designs for Olympus…Aphrodite wants another shrine dedicated to her…" she said, rolling her eyes halfheartedly.

Jake grabbed her arm. "You and I both know that isn't true," he hissed.

"Yes…yes it is. Why would you think it wasn't?" she asked.

"I know someone," he said, still clenching her arm, "who happened to see you on the beach. With the Jackson kid."

_Oh gods. Don't give in Annabeth…_ I thought. She gulped.

"Well, it must have been someone else. Maybe it was Aria, she kinda looks like me…"she said.

Jake took in a shuddering breath and slapped her across the face. She touched where he had slapped her, and looked at her feet. "

"You and I both know it wasn't Aria," he said.

"I…I'm telling you, I didn't go to the beach. Ask anyone, I was in my cabin studying."

"STOP LYING!" he snarled, and he pushed her down. I could hear her whimper. I had to help her. She was about to cry. I could see it in her eyes. I could see she was bleeding from the thorns on the forest floor. I wanted so bad to help her, but I knew I couldn't reveal myself yet.

Jake took a deep breath and said, "If I _ever_ hear of you with him again…I will kill you, Annabeth Chase. Do you hear me?"

Annabeth nodded. Jake helped her up and led her out of the forest. I stood there for a few seconds.

I had to do something, before this got out of hand.

That night I went back to my cabin and went to sleep. I felt horrible for not helping Annabeth, but I knew I could've put her in more danger by revealing myself. Even if she didn't love me anymore, I still loved her and I had to help her.

I could beat Jake in battle easily, but what would I do after that happened?

I thought about this all night, and then finally, sleep overtook me.

That night I dreamed of tanning lotion, a gray-eyed girl, and finger print bruises.

The next morning I woke up and went to breakfast. I noticed Annabeth was wearing a long sleeve shirt under her camp T-shirt. It was probably around eighty degrees outside. She solemnly ate her cereal, not taking her eyes off of the bowl. I saw Jake staring at her intently from the Apollo table.

As soon as breakfast was over, I made sure Jake was gone and approached Annabeth.

"We have to talk," I said.

She stared at me, then looked around, then looked back at me. "Okay. But we have to go somewhere where…it will be…you know…private." I knew she had wanted to say, "Where Jake won't see us" but then again, she didn't know I was there last night.

I nodded and led her to a little cove that I knew of on the beach. I'm pretty sure that no one else knew about it, so I was hoping no one would see us.

The cove was at the end of the beach, and it was almost like a sea cave. It was completely hidden from anyone looking at it from the beach; it just looked like a giant boulder.

I led her back there, holding her hand. You could tell she was on edge; she wouldn't stop looking around.

When we reached the cove, she stared at me for a second.

"You were there last night. In the forest," she said. She didn't ask me, she just stated it.

I was surprised. "You saw me?"

She shook her head. "I just sort of knew you were there."

I grabbed her arms and rolled up her sleeves. Multiple bruises and scratches and cuts were lined up along them. She cast her eyes downwards.

"You can't keep this up."

"I know," she whispered. "But he'll kill me if I break it off with him. Literally."

I took a deep breath. "We could tell Chiron."

She shook her head. "Tell him what? That I'm getting death threats from my boyfriend?"

She made a good point. We couldn't just tell Chiron that.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think he was abused as a child or something; but I don't really know anything about his childhood. Or his past," she whispered.

"Why did you start dating him in the first place?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "I don't know. At first he was really sweet; and he somehow reminded me of you. And also Luke. So, we dated for about a month, and everything was great, but then he started to get…violent. He started threatening me, and once he locked me in my apartment. I couldn't get out, and no one could get in."

"How long did he keep you in there?" I yelled in disgust. Also outrage.

She shuddered and said, "Four days."

I looked away and shook my head. This couldn't be happening; Annabeth was really getting hurt by this guy.

Her eyes were starting to tear up a little bit. "What are gonna do, Percy?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to kick his ass at some point though."

"I miss how things used to be," she said, rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

I put my arms around her and said, "I know. Me too."

Suddenly she put her arms around my neck and we were kissing. I put my hands on her waist, and we just stood there, kissing.

I lost myself while I was kissing her. I forgot about everything that was wrong, and just remembered why I turned down immortality. Why I loved her.

Suddenly I heard something moving in the distance. I reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did." I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Maybe it was just an animal," I said doubtfully.

"Or a person."

I nodded. "Let's go. I'll figure out what we'll do later. Just…if anything…if anything happens, promise me you'll scream or something. Draw attention. Don't let him hurt you. Deny anything."

She nodded. "I promise. Percy…I love you."

That was the first time she had told me that since last summer. I was about to respond, when I saw a streak of blonde hair run away.

Looks like I wasn't the only one who liked to eavesdrop.


	5. Chapter 3

**You know, it's one in the morning where I live, and I'm still writing for you guys. You better be freaking appreciative, cause you're luckkkyyy. (:**

**Anyway, I need to know if you guys think that they're too like…mushy. **

After I saw Jake running away, I ran with Annabeth back to camp. I told her to go and pretend like it was a normal day and just do normal stuff.

Fortunately I didn't have anything with the Apollo cabin today.

However, I did have archery with the Athena cabin. I didn't speak to Annabeth, and she didn't try to speak to me. We didn't need anyone knowing that we were talking yet. I kept seeing her stealing glances at me; and I kept staring at her golden hair shining in the sunlight.

When it was my turn to shoot the arrow, I missed the target completely, like I normally did. Several campers sniggered. I just gave the bow to the next person and pretended to get a drink of water.

Annabeth walked over and got a drink while I was sitting at the bench next to the water. I met her eyes, and they seemed to shine just for me. I knew I couldn't, but I wish I could have just kissed her right there.

Then the lunch bell rang. We all filed into the mess hall, and got our food. When I went up to make my offering to the gods, I said a silent prayer to my dad, Athena, and strangely enough, Aphrodite. I walked back to my seat and ate my lunch in silence.

After lunch, I was supposed to go to my cabin for free time. When I got there though, something was different. It smelled like roses.

I walked in, and lounging on a hot pink loveseat that was _not_ mine was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. "Percy, darling," she said.

She was still gorgeous as always, but I still though Annabeth was more beautiful. "Oh, I know you think that," she said, smiling.

"Did…did you just read my mind?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed, and it sounded musical. "No, I simply read your face. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about your _tragic_ love."

I just stood there.

"You see, there is one thing I must tell you. _You_ are the only one who can defeat Jake. He is more powerful than you think. And, you must do it before dear Annabeth is hurt. That's all I can tell you," she said.

"Wait! What is he? Why does he want to hurt her?" I demanded. I was really starting to get mad. She knew what would defeat him, and she wouldn't tell me.

She smiled and said, "Just remember, love conquers all." And with that she disappeared with a cloud of pink shimmery smoke. The couch stayed behind.

I punched the wall in frustration. "The least you could have done is take your freaking couch!" I yelled. Great. Now there was a hole in my wall and a hot pink loveseat in my cabin.

Just lovely.

Annabeth POV

It was right after lunch, and I had free time. We all did. I was planning on just studying in my cabin, if I managed to avoid Jake.

I'm sure it was Jake who saw us. I know it was.

I kept telling myself what an idiot I was.

It didn't help though.

Just then, as I was walking to my cabin, Jake grabbed my arm.

"Hey…" I said nervously.

He took in a shaky breath, then dragged me into his cabin, which was empty.

"Do you think I'm a f*cking idiot? **[bleeped that because of rating…]**" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him nervously.

He balled his fists together and punched me in the face. Hard. I thought he had broken my jaw. I could feel hot tears in my eyes.

"You were with HIM again this morning!" he screamed.

I was breathing hard, and my jaw was searing with pain. "No I wasn't!" I attempted to yell, but my jaw prevented me from it.

He laughed with no humor in his voice. Only cruel hatred. "I send someone to watch you today. Melody. She came back to me and told me that you were kissing him." Melody was a golden haired girl who was Jake's half sister. So I hadn't seen Jake after all.

"She lied…" I said with no strength in my voice.

He kicked me in the head and everything went black.

Percy

I could hear her shouting from the inside of my cabin. I panicked; what would I do? I'm not trained in medical stuff; and I'm sure as hell not ready to fight this guy if what Aphrodite told me was true.

I ran to the Apollo cabin, where I figured they would be. I ran inside and saw Annabeth on the floor, passed out cold. She was holding her jaw strangely. I ran out of the cabin and yelled "HELP! Over here! Help!"

Immediately people rushed forward. You could hear murmurs of what was going on from the quickly growing crowd. I had two of the older and more skilled Apollo kids come forward; Ally and Randy.

"What's going on?" Ally asked me.

"Annabeth is hurt…she's passed out inside."

A murmur spread quickly through the crowd. Ally, Randy, and I rushed inside. I hovered over them as they gave Annabeth ambrosia and nectar.

After a few seconds, the color in her face came back; and she woke up.

She gasped and looked around. "I know," she whispered.

I had no idea what she knew, but I trusted she would tell me later. I helped her up, and despite the curious glances from the crowd of demigods that had gathered, I took Annabeth back to her cabin. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

Her cabin was empty and she sat down on her bed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She looked pale. "He…he had someone follow us. He got really mad at me for denying it and punched me. Then he kicked me and I passed out."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"I had someone…come to me while I was passed out," she said.

"What? Who?"

She scrunched up her face as if trying to remember. "I don't remember."

"Well what did the person tell you?" I asked her.

"I…I…I can't remember! But I _just_ knew! It's…it's really important and…ugh!" Annabeth cried out in frustration.

I sighed. "It's okay. It'll come back to you. In the meantime…I'm going to find Jake."

Annabeth shook her head furiously. "No. Not after what he did to me."

I smiled weakly. "I'm invincible, remember?"

She still apparently wasn't planning on letting me go. "What if he knows about your Achilles Heel somehow? Huh? Then what?"

I rolled my eyes. "How would he know? You're the only one I've ever told."

Then a sickening thought came to my mind.

"Annabeth…you didn't…you wouldn't…" I stuttered.

She gasped. "No! How could you even _think_ I would do that?"

I just shook my head. "Never mind. But I've got to find him."

She sighed. She knew I was going to go no matter what.

"Get some rest," I said, kissing her forehead.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I walked out of the cabin.

Annabeth

After Percy left, I knew I had to do something. Apparently Jake had left after the crowd gathered, and I knew where he would be. I just needed more time before he came back.

The whole camp though that a hellhound had somehow gotten into the Apollo cabin, and I went in there to defeat it. Then apparently Percy came and saw me, and then you know how the rest goes. So apparently, even though he was covered, Jake ran away to the one place I knew he could think; a little place in the forest where there were no tree nymphs to see him.

The next thing I did was the darkest moment of my life. I went to an Aphrodite girl for help.

I snuck out of my cabin, making sure Percy didn't see me, and I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door. I knew who I was going to ask; and I knew that she would listen to me.

A guy that had _way_ too much hair gel opened the door. "Already better, Annabeth?" he asked, smirking. Apparently getting knocked out by a hellhound was something that was to be ashamed of.

"Yeah. Just, can you get Jenni?" I asked.

He turned his head. "Jenni!" he yelled, "Annabeth wants you!"

A girl with short red hair came to the door. She looked kind of scared when she saw me.

"Oh, hi Annabeth," she said.

Around a year ago, I had found Jenni making out with some Apollo kid, and I didn't tell anyone. She knew she owed me big time.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask you," I said. She nodded and came outside, shutting the door.

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "Think you can distract Jake for a while?"

She grinned. "Oh, yes I can. Wait…do you care _how_ I distract him?"

"No. I honestly do not care."

She smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I told her where he would be, and she nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

She smiled again, and said, "No problem," then skipped off into the woods.

Now, the only thing I had to do was find Percy. And remember.

**Okay, longer chapter today…anyway, I just want to tell ya I don't think I'm going to be able to update as often as I have been, because I have dance tryouts Monday and Tuesday and a softball game Wednesday. But I'll try reallllyyyy hard. (:**


	6. Chapter 4

**Time to respond to your guys' comments! :D**

**I'd name all you guys who like this so far, but it would be a really long list! Seriously, even if the comment said, "Good Story," it totally made my day! You guys are awesome!**

**Everyone who favorited me or my story, and everyone who subscribed for alerts: This means so much to me also, and it makes my day too! **

**Ally109: That's what I was thinking, it's more Percy I'm worried about. I honestly sometimes think that they (Annabeth and Percy) sound too grown up, but then I realize they're 19. It makes me sad, haha. But anyway, I know, but I didn't want to have a big moment between Jake and Percy this early in the story.**

**xXxrouxXx: I knew I had the lyrics wrong, but I was in a hurry and I just looked them up. They didn't seem right, but I decided to be a bad person and not look them up again. I was just hoping you guys got the idea of the story from it. **

**Sorry it's taking so long, busy week. Only 20 more school days for me, then I'm out and I can write alllllll day! :D**

Percy

After I left the Athena cabin, I honestly had no clue where I was going to look for Jake first. I was just thinking (or not thinking) about how mad I was. I was about to sprint off into the forest to look for him, when I was stopped by Chiron.

"Woah, there, Percy. Got somewhere to be?" he asked, smiling a little bit. Then he must have seen how mad I looked, because his smile faded.

"Nowhere. Just going out for…some air," I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Would you like to tell me the truth Percy?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm dealing with it."

Chiron sighed in exasperation. "Well, just remember, if it gets out of hand, tell me. Or I will find out."

I didn't look at him; I just kept running into the forest. I was probably not even 10 feet away from Chiron when I heard someone yelling, "Percy! Stop running!"

I turned around to see Annabeth panting behind me.

"Annabeth," I hissed, "you're supposed to be asleep."

She rolled her eyes. "And, technically, you're supposed to be dead. Which is what you're going to be if you go after Jake."

I stopped walking. "What?"

She leaned into my ear. "I have Jake distracted for maybe an hour or less. We need to figure this out, _now_," she whispered. I didn't know how she was distracting Jake; but knowing Annabeth, I didn't ask.

I followed her over to the deserted camp fire sight, and we sat on a log.

"I think I remember now," Annabeth said.

"And?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't think he's a demigod," she said.

"What? How can he not be a demigod?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you can be so…dense. He could be a monster. Which is what I think he is."

Jake as a monster? I really doubted it, but what demigod in their right mind would abuse their girlfriend for fun? "I don't know," I said, shaking my head.

She sighed and said, "Listen, he doesn't act like a son of Apollo. He's not gifted in archery or music or medicine; and besides, we never saw him get claimed. He said he'd been claimed by his father already, which although rare, can happen. Also, he's really strong," she said, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. I took her forearm and examined it, the way I had done on the beach. They were only a darker purple now, when they should have been lighter.

"You have a point," I said, still looking at her arm.

She took her arm back. "Listen, I don't know _what_ he is exactly. But I'm almost sure he isn't a demigod. I could study books of Greek mythology all day every day, but even if I figure it out, there's no way he's gonna let me anywhere near you again. I have a feeling he's going to be hovering over me at every second, and I can't distract him forever. You're going to have to try to figure this out on your own."

"Great, the one thing I _can't_ do, study," I grumbled. That had always been Annabeth's job. She was always the brains and I just did what she told me to do. Unless I did it wrong, and then she'd just yell at me and do it herself.

She rolled her eyes again. "Just get over it, Seaweed Brain. You couldn't have even _made_ it into college if you don't know how to use a book."

I shrugged, and then smiled. This was sort of like the old Annabeth I used to know, the one who always criticized me, which was the one that I liked.

"What are you laughing about?" she said, starting to laugh herself.

We sat there laughing, pretty much at nothing, for a few minutes, and it was probably the best time we'd had together since we came back to camp.

Annabeth

After I finished talking to Percy, I didn't know what to do, besides wait for Jake. I knew he wasn't going to let me out of his sight again, or at least I'd have a spy tailing me. I didn't want to just sit in my cabin though; so I decided to visit the one person I could without suspicion, Piper.

I found her talking to a younger Aphrodite girl, and as soon as she saw me she patted her back and the little girl skipped off.

"What's up?" I said nonchalantly, as if my life wasn't in danger at the moment.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. I don't care what they said; you didn't get those injuries from fighting a hellhound. I know you, and you would've taken that thing easily."

I like how Piper got straight to the point. She was blunt; and that made her easier to talk to. "Yeah, it wasn't from that. But I don't know if I can tell you…" I said, contemplating whether one of Jake's spies was watching me.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Really? You don't know if you can tell me?"

I looked away. "Uhh…"

Just then Jake walked over to me. He looked flustered. "There you are," he said sourly.

"Here I am…" I said, looking off into the distance. I could feel him staring at me.

Piper bit her lip. "Well…I'll see you later, Annabeth," she said awkwardly, and got up and walked away.

I turned to Jake. "Am I not allowed to have friends now?" I asked, my voice bitter.

He took a deep breath and said, "Whatever. As long as it's not that Jackson kid."

I laughed. "Him? Why would I want to see _him?_ He ruined the years he was in my life," I said, my voice dripping with false sweetness. I'm not that bad of an actor apparently, because he totally bought it.

He smiled. "Good."

I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye, almost beckoning to me. I kissed Jake, peering out of the corner of my eye at Percy. I tilted my head a little bit as if to say, _come on, get out of here!_ Apparently he got the message, because he jogged off towards the volleyball courts. I pulled away from Jake, and he smiled triumphantly.

Hopefully I didn't have to keep this up long. Kissing Jake was so _wrong_. Hopefully Percy would get the information we needed fast. But then again, it was Percy, and knowing how his brain worked, I kinda doubted he was going to get it done fast without help. So I had to turn to someone I didn't think I would ever be asking for help.

**Wow, another cliffhanger! Haha, I have a feeling one of you is gonna kill me one of these days. Oh, and BTW, TLO didn't ever happen, but I decided to put Piper in there as a character. I don't know if Jason or Leo will show up, but if they do, then remember TLO didn't happen. :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. You're welcome! XD**

**Ugh. Writer's block. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, and it's probably not gonna be amazing!**

Annabeth

I visited her around midnight, when everyone was asleep. This included Jake. I knew _she_ would be awake though.

I got up out of bed, careful not to wake any of my cabin mates. I quietly slipped on my shoes and tiptoed out the door. From there I sprinted from my cabin to the forest.

I saw her before I saw the cave. She was sitting outside, humming a tuneless song. I hadn't seen her in a while, and her red hair was nearly to her waist now. I approached her, meaning to speak first, but she beat me to it.

"Hello, Annabeth," Rachel said, not really looking at me.

"Hey, Rachel. Look…I have a favor to ask you," I replied. This got her attention. She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"And that would be?" she asked, drawing something on her pajama pants with a Sharpie she had been holding.

"Um…would you help Percy do some…research?" I asked sheepishly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you just do it?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I could I would, trust me. But will you just do it? He knows what it's about."

She smiled at me, maybe a little bit too sincere. "Sure, Annabeth. I know what you're going through, literally." She tapped her temple knowingly. Rachel was the oracle, and sometimes she got glimpses of the future.

The wind blew, and I shivered. "Thanks Rachel," I said. She nodded at me and looked off up to the moon.

I walked back to my cabin, hoping that I had helped Percy somehow.

Percy

I woke up in the middle of the night, again. I kept having these stupid nightmares, but I never remembered what they were about. I woke up almost every night now, my sheets twisted and my forehead covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I wiped the sweat off and lay back down, but it was already 6 and I couldn't get my ADHD body to get back to sleep.

I sat up and looked around. My cabin was a mess, as always. The spring in the corner gurgled with water, and I thought about sending an Iris message to someone. My first thought was Grover, as he was spreading the news of Pan's death, but I decided it was too early.

I got up and put my jeans and T-shirt on. I pulled a sweatshirt over it and slipped my sneakers on. I walked out of my cabin, having no clue what I was going to do.

I just walked around camp for a couple minutes, which was empty except for a few campers who had just woken up. I put my hands into the pocket of my hoodie and walked with my head down. I had no clue where I was going to go.

I somehow ended up at the beach. I sat down in the sand and somehow felt more at home. It then I realized how lonely I was. Annabeth couldn't talk to me, Thalia was with the hunters, Nico was nowhere to be found, and Grover was somewhere probably halfway across the country. Those four were really the only people who could relate to me at camp. Just then I heard light footsteps approaching me.

"Um, excuse me? Mister?" I turned to see a girl probably no older than six standing behind me. Her dark gold hair was pulled back in a French braid, and her sea green eyes reminded me so much of mine. She didn't have on a camp T-shirt.

"Hi there," I said as kindly as I could.

"Um, where am I?" she asked, looking at her bare feet.

Then I wondered whether she was a demigod or not. She couldn't have gotten in without being one though, so I figured she was. "You don't know where you are?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I just woke up here. I don't remember anything else."

"Do you remember your name?"

"Emily," she answered without hesitation. Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, and we'll figure out why you're here," I said kindly. She stopped me though.

"I want to play in the water though," she said intently. Before I could stop her, she ran out towards the water and was playing in the water.

"Emily," I called, and I ran to get her. I reached for her, then I stopped. She sat in the water, her clothes completely dry.

"Oh," I said my jaw dropping. Emily giggled. "Emily, you need to come with me."

We walked back to the Big House, where I could talk to Chiron. When we got there, we found Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle.

"Ha!" Mr. D shouted, making a move. "Beat you again, old man! Care to play yet again?" Chiron was about to respond, but he saw me first.

"Ah, Percy…who might this be?" he asked curiously.

"This is Emily. I found her on the beach." I said

"Are you a horse?" Emily asked him. Chiron chuckled and shook his head.

"How did you get here, Emily?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just woke up on the beach."

Chiron eyed me. "Uh…there's something else," I said nervously. "She went into the water, and she's not wet."

Chiron's eyebrows knitted together. "But…that's impossible…it can't be…" he mumbled to himself.

Just then, Emily seemed to glow. The three of us stared at her, and she giggled. A sea green trident appeared above her head. Her hair blew back from her face, and everything seemed to smell of salt water. Then, just like that, it was over.

Emily had been claimed. And I had a sister.

After Emily was claimed, I walked her back to my cabin.

"Why was there a green fork over my head?" she asked.

"It wasn't a fork, it was a trident. And you were being claimed. You're a demigod, and your father is the god of the sea, Poseidon. He's my dad too, so we're half siblings," I said. I wasn't sure how I felt about Emily; I felt sort of betrayed by Poseidon, but then again I was sort of happy to have a sister. She was really sweet; and she kept my mind off of Annabeth.

We walked into my (well, our) cabin and saw a man in there. He had black hair and tanned skin, and he was wearing khaki shorts and a Hawaiian flowered shirt. It was Poseidon, my dad.

"Dad," I gasped. He smiled.

"Hello, Percy. I'm sorry to intrude in your cabin; but I believe I owe you an explanation," he said. Then he nodded and smiled at Emily saying, "Hello, Emily."

Emily scrunched her nose together. "Emily, this is-"I started, but Poseidon cut me off.

"She doesn't need to know yet."

"Know what?" Emily argued. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Nothing, Emily. Why don't you go outside for a minute?" I asked her kindly. She reluctantly agreed. I was now left along with Poseidon.

He smiled grimly. "As I said, I owe you an explanation."

"Why? What did you do wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, really, but keep her from you. Percy, she's your sister."

My eyes narrowed a little bit. "Yeah, I know. That's kinda why she's here."

Poseidon shook his head again. "No, she's your real sister. As in your mother's child."

What? I mean, I knew that she was my half sister, but how is it even possible she was my mother's kid? "That's not possible," I say.

He smiles. "You were at camp. I had seen your mother again, and we…reconnected. Demigods are born faster than normal children, so you never even saw her pregnant. And we decided that I would raise her in my palace, then wipe her memory when I decided she should be sent to camp."

I ran my hands through my hair. "And why did you tell me?" I asked, my voice breaking a little bit. I mean, I wasn't told that I had a _sister_. A freaking _sister._

Poseidon frowned. "Because…you had a lot going on already. Percy, I have to go. I'm really sorry. And also, good luck with Annabeth."

And just like that, he was gone.

**I know this chapter sucked, but I've had a hard week. I'll just say I want to shoot my algebra teacher, my best friend is making me audition for the talent show, and I've been dissecting fetal pigs all week. So I've had a lot on my mind and the disgusting smell of chemical preservative in my nose alllll weeeek. So I'm sorry bout the bad chapter and how long it took me to update. **


End file.
